1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repair device and a method for using the repair device for the clutches used in off-road vehicles such as motorcycles and quads.
2. Background Information
The clutches used in off-road vehicles such as motorcycles and quads and certain other vehicles, are typically run in oil and are often referred to as "wet clutches." In other words, the clutch in these vehicles is typically lubricated by oil. The clutch's function is to engage and/or disengage the power from the engine and the transmission.
A common problem with this type of clutch is the occurrence of a "dragging" clutch. A dragging clutch is one that does not disengage properly. This dragging clutch problem can often occur where the friction plates wear grooves in the outer clutch hub due to continuous or continual use of the clutch. Known solutions entail filing or machining the grooves from the surface of the outer clutch hub, which tend to be temporary and limited solutions. Alternatively, the outer clutch hub could be replaced, which tends to be an expensive solution compared to a repair of the friction clutch.